Bullet Kisses
by BlueLunarAngel
Summary: I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers... Through monochrome the memory lingers... Into your hands I'm resting the pain inside me... You and me, I see a dream of blind destiny... And it's into your arms I'm melting... And it's the first time I've ever felt like this... You are the hand that's dealt me... The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss...?


Black Cat: Bullet Kisses

(Train x OC)

*Humor, Action, Adventure, Drama, Angst/Comfort, and Romance*

**~Chapter 01: Just another Stray Cat (****XIII)~**

_His gun was aimed right at her head._

_Her gun was aimed right at his chest._

_Both would be dead if their fingers pulled the trigger._

_Who was going to shoot first, was the question? Would either one of them shoot at all?_

_His yellow eyes meet her bright sky blue ones. A tiny smirk was plastered across her face as his lips were pressed into a thin line. The moon shone bright through the curtains and the stars twinkled._

_His short brown hair fluttered with the breeze as it came through the slightly cracked window. Her short blonde hair, to her shoulder blades, tickled against his arm a bit. The room, no, the whole entire house was silent. The ticking of a large clock could be heard, making their deaths seem to be teasing them._

"_Ah, so you showed up after all." The girl spoke softly; her cute voice caught him a little off guard. "I already killed him myself."_

"_What was your motive?" The man asked softly as he pressed his gun closer to her head. She sighed and wore a dull look upon her face._

"_To meet you, Train, you're just like me." She said, smiling softly. She pulled her gun down and met his eyes again. Train didn't move his gun away and glared at the beautiful blonde girl in front of him._

"_How the hell do you know my name?" Train shouted, but the girl merely pressed a finger against his lips. His arm shook a little and he lowered his weapon. Why had he felt like he knew this woman? Her touch made him warm all over…_

_He didn't like that feeling._

"_Train, you and I are both strays. I came to warn you." She stood up straight and flipped her short silky blonde hair. Train glared at her as she took a step towards him. "You're in grave danger."_

"_Aren't I always?" Train scoffed, staring down the girl. He could tell she was too cocky. This girl had came and killed the men he had worked so hard to get to._

_The girl giggled. "You're so kawaii (cute)…" Train realized the moment she spoke, she was already pressed against his chest. Her hands, which were in long black gloves to her elbows, rested on his shoulders and her medium sized chest was pressed against his chest. Train raised his gun, putting his finger on the trigger. The girl grabbed his wrists and leaned close to him. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart. Train couldn't help but sweat and shake just a bit. Why couldn't he push this girl away?_

_The scent of vanilla went up his nose. Train felt himself wanting to pull away and run out the room as far as he could go. Who was this girl and what was she doing to him?_

_Train kept trying to move his wrists, but the girl held them down. "Train, I can't tell you exactly, but someone is after the both of us… I'm telling you this because I still care about you."_

"_Y-You still c-care…? I don't understand… Tell me who you are." Train began to grow irritated and angry. Why was this girl beating around the bush?!_

"_My name…?" She said softly, closing her eyes. "I ain't got a name Black Cat, but you can call me White Cat."_

'_White Cat… A stray cat like me…'_

_Train blinked and his eyes widened when her soft cherry lips pressed against his cheek._

_Train blinked and White Cat was gone…_

"DAMN IT!" Train sat up from his slumber and growled to himself. He could never tell if those were dreams or nightmares he was having. For a beautiful girl, White Cat was annoying. Did she name herself after him? He would've thought it'd be cute if White Cat didn't do the same routine every time they met in their dreams.

She would show up and challenge him. The matches would end up in a tie, he'd end up getting her gun into his chest and his gun would be held to her head. She would warn him about something and kiss his hand, then vanish.

Train put a hand to his cheek, where she had kissed him for the first time on his face. Was he letting another girl get to him? If she tried to kiss him again, he decided he wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

'_Damn I need a vacation.' _Train scratched his head and stood up, letting the noise of his rumbling stomach decided his morning plans. He wanted food, lots of it.

"Train, I heard you yelling when you awoke." A female voice said softly. The sound of soft boots patting against the rooftops went into Train's ears. He didn't even have to turn.

"Princess, go away." He ordered Eve, about to jump off the rooftop. A hand quickly grabbed his blue jacket and yanked him back. Train yelped and blinked confused as he turned. Eve pouted and threw him back on the ground where he sat before.

"Good morning Train." Eve fixed her hair and yawned. "Sven made breakfast, so eat that before you go running off again." Eve didn't let him answer and just jumped back into the window. Train sighed and followed behind her, only to smell something burning.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Train covered his nose and ran into the kitchen. Eve stood in front of the stove, spraying the flames down with an extinguisher. A dull expression crossed her face as she looked up at Train.

"Sven burned the eggs." Eve said in her soft monotone. Train gave her a look and she pointed to a room down the hall. Train stormed in that direction as Eve trailed behind him.

_**~XXXXX~**_

"So we all get something out of this, right?" Sven asked to make sure. Rin nodded and smirked, twirling her short purple hair.

"Yup, all you guys have to do is help me! The usual routine with our group!" Rin gave him a thumb up as she placed a hat upon Sven's head. He grumbled to himself about payment and sighed.

"Alright Rin, so where do you think the girl is hidin-?" Sven couldn't finish his sentence. A gun with **XIII **on the side was held to his ear. Sven felt his hat fall off as he began to sweat.

"Sven, you could've burned us and the damn house down! Get your sorry, crusty ass in there and clean up that mess! Make more eggs while you're at it!" Train demanded, speaking through clenched teeth.

"Yes, make more eggs." Even agreed quietly in the background.

"Guys, guys, gomen (sorry), Sven and I were talking about a new mission. I think I might've distracted him." Rin scratched her head and Train let Sven out of his grip. Eve looked up with Train as Rin stood up, handing them a wanted paper. Sven left the room to tend to the kitchen. Eve took the paper and Train's eyes widened.

"That's our new bounty." Rin crossed her arms and smirked. "She should bring in loads of cash if we catch her! She's also got something I'd like to have. Her name is White Cat."

**Blue: Ah! I've got my first fanfic chapter done! I'm so proud of myself! :D**

**Eve: Blue deserves a cookie… *hands Blue the cookie***

**Blue: Aw thanks Eve you little cutie! :)**

**Train: Blue didn't own anything but the story line and White Cat (OC).**

**Sven: Review, fave, or follow! They really help by telling Blue how well she's doing!**

**Rin: The next chapters will be better and more explained in the future, until then, keep reading because it gets super good!**

**Blue: Alright guys, thanks for reading!**

.


End file.
